


Kittens

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bad Dreams, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mpreg mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Patrick curled up on the couch, as much as the six month baby bump would allow him to anyways, with his book rested carefully on the arm of the couch. Pete wasn’t due home for another hour at least and the baby was being still for once, he had some quiet time. He scanned the page patiently till he found where he left off last and hummed happily to himself as he settled in.





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick writing exercise I did to take a break from the project I'm working on. Thank you ***WhisperBuddieforlife*** (Wattpad) for the prompt. I had fun with this one and I hope you like it. ~ MiloXO

Patrick curled up on the couch, as much as the six month baby bump would allow him to anyways, with his book rested carefully on the arm of the couch. Pete wasn’t due home for another hour at least and the baby was being still for once, he had some quiet time. He scanned the page patiently till he found where he left off last and hummed happily to himself as he settled in. 

 

He got through about a page and a half of Simon helping Chloe understand her surroundings and steering her away from Derek before he heard it and sighed. He gently set down his book and turned to look at the stairs. He heard the tell tale pattern of two little feet creeping down the stairs, trying not to make them creak under the weight of a small person. Patrick waited till he could see her before he said anything. She was an incredibly small child, her fluffy little ears drooped against her dark hair to match the pouty look on her face. Her tail twitched uncomfortably like she was scared as she stood on the landing and rubbed away the sleepy tears with the sleeve of her jammies, teddy bear clutched tightly in the other hand.

 

“What’s the matter, Lyssa?” 

 

“Bad dream.” 

 

She whimpered in a small voice and hurried down the last couple of steps to run over to him. He helped her up and cuddled her into his lap. 

 

“What was it about, sweetie?”

 

“Papa.” 

 

“What about your Papa?” 

 

“He gone.” 

 

She cried and snuggled her face into Patrick’s chest.

 

“Oh, Lyssa, your Papa isn’t going anywhere. He loves you. He’s at work and he’ll be home soon.” 

 

He shushed her and sighed, his tail instinctively wrapping around his legs as he curled around her protectively. He sang to her for a while, smiling softly as the baby stirred a little every time Lyssa shifted a bit, moving towards her and the warmth she brought cuddled against them. 

 

He felt himself starting to doze off as he heard a key in the front door and the subtle creak of it opening. He smiled and waited for Pete to appear. When he finally did he looked tired and a little sweaty as he looked down at his little family piled on the couch, he smiled widely making the corners of his eyes crinkle up a bit in an endearing way that made him really look like a father. 

 

“What is our little kitten doing out of bed?” 

 

“She had a bad dream about her Papa being gone.” 

 

Pete frowned a little. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Pete moved around the couch to scoop her up off Patrick’s lap and hold her in his arms. She stirred awake at the sudden gently movement and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

 

“Papa?” 

 

She asked quietly as she opened her eyes to see his familiar face close to hers. 

 

“Yeah, I’m right here, baby. I heard you had a bad dream. You ok?” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. 

 

“Please don’t go.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here and I’m not leaving. Not ever. I love you and your Daddy and the baby too much to ever even think about leaving. I promise.” 

 

He cradled her close and sat down beside Patrick on the couch. 

 

“Love you too, Papa.” 

 

She mumbled as she smushed her face into his shoulder. He gently kissed her cheek and leaned back on the couch to get comfortable. Patrick smiled and crawled over to fit himself where he could to lay with them. Pete shifted to give him room and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“I love you, Pattycakes.” 

 

“Love you too, Petey.” 

 

Patrick smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently before settling in and purring quietly as he started to drift off with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The book he's reading in the beginning is called The Summoning by Kelley Armstrong. It's from a book series I read in High School, she's a Canadian author and I actually met her when I was 15. She's awesome and one of the Authors I look up to. I did a project on her for my writing class and I emailed her to see if I could get anything to help, shockingly her assistant actually answered me and got the information I needed from Kelley. I'll never forget that. They took the two seconds out of their day to help me. It's an amazing book and absolutely worth a read if you like supernatural stuff.


End file.
